fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ike (Smash 5)
Ike makes his third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Much like in previous installments, Ike utilizes powerful sword attacks that deliver high damage at the cost of speed.　Ike is a rather slow character with some high defenses which helps him weather attacks. He retains his Hero style from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Charges up his sword as wind blows into his cape, grunting loudly. (Up) *Holds out his sword and says "Prepare yourself!" (Right) *Takes his sword and slams the hilt portion along with his fist against his chest and says "I will fight to the end." (Right) *Slams his sword into the ground and grunts, before removing it. Also, wind blows into his cape. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Ike grabs his sword and sings it goes "HOOOYAHH!" *''Ike holds out his sword while his cape blows and says "Steal thy self.'' *''Ike runs his hand alogn th eblade and says "Prepare for the pain!"'' On Screen Appearance *Appears via Warp Magic and swings his sword in front of him. *''Rides in on a white horse. The horse rears up and Ike jumps off.'' *''His sword, Radnell spins in the air. Ike appears, catches it, and strikes down with it. He then enters into his fighting stance.'' Victory Animations *Forcefully plants his sword into the ground, then folds his arms, saying "You'll get no sympathy from me." *Slashes his sword twice, saying "I fight for my friends." *Performs Aether while facing the screen. *''Engulfs his sword in fire and says "Try me.'' *''Sheathes his sword and turns his back to the screen while folding his arms and saying "Try again next time."'' *''Holds up his sword and then slashes down torward the camera. He then says "Scared yet?""'' Losing Animation *Ike, having sheathed his sword, claps. *''Holds his forehead in his hands and shakes it.'' *''Grits his teeth while pounding his fists together.'' Victory Fanfare A remix Idle Poses *Taps sword on his shoulder *Rubs the edge of his sword *''Uses his free hand to adjust his headband..'' *''Crouches slightly as if bending his kenees.'' Trophies Ike's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Ike Unlock: Classic Mode Ike (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Yellow Ike (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green Ranger Ike Unlock: Boss Battle Console Awakening Ike Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Ike (Quick Draw) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge White Ike (Fire Fang) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Pink Lucario (Red) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Ike (Black) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Ike (Brown) Navy Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Fashion Ike Unlock: Complete an Ike Character Challenge Great Aether Unlock: All Star Mode Sol Wave Unlock: Unlock all Ike's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters